


In Which Quentin Accidentally Sends Eliot a Dick Pic

by lunaraindrop



Series: October 31 Days of Queliot (and maybe other ships) Challege [4]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 06:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaraindrop/pseuds/lunaraindrop
Summary: When Quentin wakes up after a Halloween party at the Physical Kids cottage, he realizes that he might have sent his best friend Eliot a dick pic.





	In Which Quentin Accidentally Sends Eliot a Dick Pic

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one of fleshed-out, updated versions of fics I have posted on Tumblr. Now with more sex! 
> 
> The prompt word for this one was "wand". Thanks, anon! :)
> 
> Thank you to all of you lovelies that liked and commented on the Tumblr version! I hope you like this one! To those who are new to the story, I hope you enjoy it too! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Now if you will please excuse me, I am going to go...hide...somewhere. *still can't believe she wrote porn*
> 
> Comments and Kudos = Love!

* * *

Quentin woke up with the hangover to end all hangovers. His temples were pounding, and the inside of his mouth felt fuzzy and tasted like something had crawled in and died on his tongue. In other words, he felt nasty.

He didn’t remember going to bed the night before, and was honestly not sure how he got there. Pushing his _Fillory and Further_ throw blanket to the side, he realized that he was still dressed as Harry Potter, his Gryffindor tie askew.

So, he felt nasty and looked like a boy wizard _mess_. Hermione Granger would be so disappointed with him.

Deciding that staying in bed and not getting hydrated was not the best plan, he braced himself before turning over. His eyes swam for a few seconds. When he could kind of focus again, he noticed something on his nightstand. Someone has left him a glass of water and what looks like the hangover cure Eliot and Margo drink like_ water_.

He drank both.

After his headache cleared, got up to use the bathroom and brush his goddam teeth. Feeling more human and decent for the day, he checked his phone.

Normally mobile phones and other electronics didn’t work at Brakebills. To call off campus, like when he called his dad, they still needed to use they payphones in the designated area. Thankfully, Julia and Alice were the ones that figured out the right spells to make their mobile phones work on campus.

This was good. He missed Instagram.

Something he also liked was having the ability to text again. Sometimes talking and being around people could be exhausting. Being able to converse with his friends this way made him feel less anxious.

He checked his messages…only for the blood to drain from his face.

**Quentin:** Wanna see me wand?

His eyes widened. That sounded like he was drunkenly trying to flirt with Eliot.

Badly.

And judging by the use of the word “wand”, he probably meant….

“Oh God. Did I send Eliot a dick pic?!”

Maybe Eliot didn’t answer him back?

To Quentin’s horror, he realized his friend _did_.

**Eliot text:** Even drunk you are such a nerd. It’s adorable.

Quentin felt his heart lodge in his throat. “Shit!”

As he went on reading, he realized that his ability to spell had declined along with his common sense. He cringed just as much as he hyperventilated. 

**Quentin text:** Ish tha a no?

**Eliot text:** I just put you to bed, Q. I don’t remember you having a wand. Maybe you left it downstairs.

There went that mystery. Eliot had put him to bed. That meant he might have to carry him from the party. Even with telekinesis, that would not be an easy feat. It also didn’t escape his attention that he had been covered with a blanket. Eliot put him to bed, tucked him in, and made sure he had water and something to kill the hangover. Eliot took _care_ of him.

That was, like, a **_thing_** with him. A big thing. Like, something he craved but never really wanted to ask for. Just naturally wanting to take care of Quentin made him ridiculously romanced…and his pants feel tight.

If he wasn’t freaking out as bad as he was, he might have called Jules to overanalyze everything Eliot did for him that night.

But no, he was a fucking idiot, and might have just wrecked his friendship.

**Quentin text:** Uh uh, I have 1. It’s totes magic.

He whimpered into his fist and pulled at his hair. “Jesus Christ! Fuck! Nooo! I didn’t I didn’t PLEASE say I didn’t…”

It was obvious drunk “Harry Potter” Quentin was still trying to come onto his best friend “Hannibal” Eliot. Luckily Eliot was not picking up on that.

Maybe he was in the clear. Maybe he was too drunk. Maybe he didn’t…

**Eliot text:** Is it?

**Quentin text:** Yeah. Wanna see?

Drunk Quentin seemed bound and determined. “Shit, no. Please…”

**Eliot text:** Oh, why not?

Then…there it was. In no type of glory.

[Image]

Quentin yelped and threw his phone.

Yep. That was his cock. Wearing his tie.

Quentin was shaking. He felt his eyes itch as the pressure of tears start to form.

He sent that. To Eliot.

“Holy shit, why did I do that?!”

Curling in onto himself, Quentin hugged his knees to form himself into a ball of mortification and misery. He let a few tears escape before he wiped his nose and he looked over at the phone illuminated by a sun beam.

As much as he didn’t want to know just how badly he screwed up everything, he had to know. So he reached over, close his eyes tightly, took a deep breath, and clicked his screen back on.

**Eliot text:** Oh. That kind of wand…

**Quentin text:** Yeah. He’s magix

Fuck. He wanted to crawl in a hole and never return. In fact, he almost didn’t read the rest. But he made himself scroll down.

That’s when the conversation shifted.

**Eliot text:** It’s very pretty, as dicks go

Quentin was surprised, but something warm and prideful was building in his chest. Eliot thought his dick was pretty. Since Eliot had an eye for art and a great application for nice things, that was a huge compliment.

**Quentin text:** You real thnk so?

**Eliot text:** Listen, Q. You are probably going to be so embarrassed in the morning. So I’m going to give you two choices.

Quentin gripped the phone.

**Eliot text:** 1.) You wake up, take the hangover cure, and get some breakfast Hoberman has promised to make. I’ll show Margo, we’ll talk about how a cock can look so adorable, and tease you a little later about how drunk you got. Then we will go on with our lives.

**Eliot text:** 2.) You wake up, take the hangover cure, beg me to delete the pic and forget it ever happened, then serve me breakfast in bed. Then we will go on with our lives.

He couldn’t help it. As mortified as he was, and as thankful as he was that this might not wreck their friendship, it kind of stung that the guy he had secretly fallen for was very quick to dismiss Q coming onto him.

Or so he though…

**Eliot text:** Or

Quentin’s eyes widen.

“Or…”

**Quentin text:** orrr?@

There was a little bit of a time gap between Eliot’s last text and this one.

**Eliot text:** 3.) You wake up, take the hangover cure…and you come to my room. You show me in person…and I show you mine in return. After that, I can’t guarantee we will go on with our lives after you see my “wand”. You might like it too much. Choose carefully.

**Quentin text:** wait. Hannibal Lecter isn a wizard

God, he was such a fucking idiot!

**Eliot text:** No, but I am. Kind of. And it is so pretty. And very magic.

**Quentin text:** I love magic

**Eliot text:** I know

Quentin text: I love you

Quentin went dizzy. Did he actually confess…in a dick pick text?!

There was another time gap.

**Eliot text:** If that is remotely true, come to me in the morning. If not, no harm done. Just get some sleep and think hard

**Quentin text:** I’ll shw yu hard Waugh

**Eliot:** Mmm, I bet you would. Goodnight, Q

He didn’t answer back.

Fuck

Did Eliot…?!

Quentin looked up from his phone, wide-eyed. “Holy shit!”

He scrambled for the door, and ran down the hallway. He got to Eliot’s room and after hesitating he gathered his courage and knocked.

Eliot’s voice floated like a song through the wood of his door. “Is that someone bringing me breakfast?”

Quentin cleared his throat. “Uh, umm…no.”

“No?”

Something was up with Eliot’s voice. He did this thing sometimes when he pretended to not care about something, when he actually cared _very_ much. Like that one time when Margo had tickets to some show and Eliot misunderstood that she was taking a date and not him. He played it off like he was fine and didn’t care, but Quentin could tell he was putting up a front. That gave him a little more courage. He stood up straighter and called out just a little more confidently.

“No.”

He could hear Eliot sigh, and could almost see his eyes roll in his mind. “Quentin, did you even read your texts?”

Now or never.

“Y-yeah, El. I did.”

The reply he got was soft. So soft he almost didn’t hear it. “Oh…”

He was losing confidence. Eliot didn’t want him afterall. Maybe he was drunk too, and now regretted what he said. Slightly heartbroken, he started to turn from the door, prepared to run to the kitchen. “I-I mean I can go get-“

Before he could take a step, Eliot flung his door open so quickly that it banged the wall and bounced back off. Eliot looked…wild. Chest heaving, curly hair disheveled, and clad in _only _a loosely tied silk robe, Eliot looked desperate and distressed. It was his eyes though that told Quentin all he needed to know. Liquid pools of hazel molten heat threatened to drown him.

Eliot wasn’t rejecting him. Not in the slightest. He had just prepared himself for his best friend to reject _him_.

Standing in front of this beautiful robed man, Quentin silently vowed to make Eliot see how much of a dumbass idea that was.

_Like, really. What the fuck, Eliot? When would I not want you?_

He couldn’t voice that, though. Could you really blame him? Eliot was _only in a robe_. A thin, red one at that. His thigh was exposed. He could see the soft outline of his not-so-soft cock behind that material. His mouth was stating to go dry with _want_. The only words to escape his lips were, “Ah…umm…Eliot, God-“

Eliot then pulled him close in the facsimile of a hug. This was so different than any other embrace the two friends had ever shared. It was almost like when they touched, he could feel it reverberate in his _fucking _soul.

Eliot ran the tip of his nose down his neck.

Every single one of Quentin’s nerves were lit up like a Christmas tree. Like Eliot knew of some secret switch Quentin didn’t even know existed. Eliot then brushed his supple lips and stubbly chin across his vulnerable pulse point. He gasped with how turned on he was. He had never been this turned on in his life. He was trembling with it.

“H-holy shit.”

His heart was on fire, and they hadn’t even **kissed** yet.

Deciding to fix that _right fucking then_, Quentin tugged at the back of Eliot’s curls and pulled him down. His lips met Eliot’s in a sweet yet fiery, plundering kiss. His tongue pressed against Eliot’s softly, almost meekly asking if he was allowed inside. Eliot seemed to have no reservations, opening his mouth with a muffled groan, allowing Quentin to thrust his tongue alongside his.

Quentin couldn’t help himself, he moaned and whimpered into Eliot’s hot mouth, feeling himself curve and melt into the other man’s body. That’s when Eliot took over, turning them and pressing Quentin into the wall. Devilishly- handsome, crafty, clever Eliot, he slid his leg between both of Quentin’s and pressed forward. Quentin felt his eyes roll back into his head at the most deviously friction he had ever felt in his life.

He was close to cumming, and they hadn’t even made it inside the door yet.

Eliot seemed to pick up on this too. He pulled back slightly and lifted him off of his feet. Quentin quickly grabbed his shoulders and wrapped his shorter legs around his waist. Eliot gently laid him down on his bed, like he was something precious to him. He climbed on the bed after him, caging him in with his muscular thighs and arms. Quentin eyed him, amazed at the sight. The tie had come loose. Looming over him, Eliot looked like some exotic predator looking at a helpless woodland creature.

Quentin had never been more thankful that to be _his_ woodland creature.

They started kissing again. As Eliot was unbuttoning his white Hogwarts school shirt, a thought crossed Quentin’s mind. He pulled back from addicting lips.

“Wait, aren’t you hungry? Didn’t you want me to get you breakfast?”

Done with the buttons on the shirt, Eliot reached down and slowly undid Quentin’s belt. “Don’t worry. I’ll make us some brunch later.”

Belt undone, he lowered the zipper and reached past the waistband of Quentin’s boxers. When he got his hand on the blushing cock, he started to stroke him slowly. Quentin let out a relieved moan.

Learning up to Quentin’s ear, he huskily whispered, “Hmm…much later. Right now, there are other things I want to eat.”

Not being able to stand it, Quentin turned his face and met Eliot’s lips, kissing him desperately. After a minute Eliot pulled away again much to Quentin’s displeasure, but only to pull his offending clothing from his body.

Looking down at him, Eliot happily sighed and threw his robe onto a chair. Taking Quentin’s hand, he guided it to his, admittedly very pretty cock. Quentin took the hint and wrapped his fingers around it. Eliot grunted, closing his eyes in bliss, before staring down playfully at his new lover. “Now, Q, I think it’s time for a little wand dueling…”

* * *

Comments and Kudos= Love!


End file.
